


Creature Feature

by ratsofthecaribbean



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Consentacles, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsofthecaribbean/pseuds/ratsofthecaribbean
Summary: If there's one thing this fandom needs more of it's consentacles so here's your daily dose of consentacles
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Creature
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Creature Feature

Moisture dripped from the cave’s ceiling, landing in the water below or on the small walkway chiseled into its wall. It made navigating it a bit difficult, but Jack managed, and soon he reached a point where the water flowing into the cave met solid, stone floor. 

He raised his lantern, and surveyed the path ahead of him. It didn’t look complicated, but he still made a point of remembering the way he’d come. One could never be careful enough, and if the stories he’d heard were right there was the chance he’d be a bit…dazed when he was leaving. 

It could very well be nothing more than a local myth, but with no leads as to the whereabouts of the _Pearl_ and her current captain - although it stung to call Barbossa that - Jack didn’t have anything better to do. He might as well go exploring caves in search of this creature. 

The first time he’d heard the story, it had been at a nearby tavern. A drunken man had come up to him and, unprompted, began the rather graphic tale of what had happened to a friend’s mother when she went down the cave. He’d finished off by swearing that it was true and that Jack could ask anyone for confirmation, which Jack had done, out of morbid curiosity. A few bottles of rum and nearly ten different stories later, he’d decided it would be an interesting expedition, slept on it and woken up still interested in this creature. 

And now he was deep in a cave, just outside the little town. It continued for a while longer, but didn’t branch off anywhere which was good, since it meant less work trying to find the way out, when that time came. Jack kept a keen eye on the path ahead, and thus noticed the way the cave expanded, turning into a relatively large chamber, pretty quickly. In the middle of the room was a pool, its dark water glittering in the light of Jack’s lantern as he peered down it, trying to spot anything down there. 

There was a slight movement, but nothing more and Jack backed up slightly, trying to decide on his next move. What he eventually settled on was waiting, after discarding most of his effects, leaving him in just his shirt, sash and breeches. Then, he sat down next to the pool, letting one foot dip into the water. Rings spread from where it made contact and there was that slight motion in the deep water again. Jack found himself reminded of bait, laid out for a hungry shark, but shrugged the feeling off and stayed where he were. 

It was hard to tell how much time passed, what with the lack of daylight in the cave, and so, when Jack snapped awake he had no idea how long he’d been sleeping. He yawned, and stretched his arms but froze mid-motion as something brushed against his leg. Slowly, he looked down and found a long, slim appendage moving tentatively around the foot he had in the pool. 

Jack held still, keeping his breath even, as the tentacle was joined by others, all of them of equally small size and none quite touching him, only brushing against his bare leg. He let them take his time, as they left the water, some of them slipping up under his breeches, their cold touch making him shiver, while others braved going even further, brushing against the front of his shirt and tugging lightly at his hair. 

It was almost cute, like an inexperienced lover, and Jack found himself smiling, his eyes fluttering shut as the gentle touches continued. 

For a moment, he thought he might drift off again, but then came a different touch. A thicker, stronger grip around his upper arm, that he barely had time to react to, before it yanked him back, making him fall to the ground and nearly hitting his head. 

Jack cried out in surprise, and looked up, to see three larger tentacles moving towards him. The first took a hold of his free arm, locking it with the other above his head, while the other two snaked up his chest, until their tips were in front of his face. There, they held still, as if they were waiting for something, and Jack had just started to grow impatient, when one of the smaller tendrils that had gone up his breeches earlier, wrapped around the base of his cock and held on tight. The grip surprised him, and he gasped, which let one of the larger tentacles slip into his mouth, as the other tangled in his hair and pulled his head back. It let the one in his mouth reach further, way further down his throat than anything Jack had ever experienced and he had to force himself to breathe calmly through his nostrils as it started moving, in and out at a pace that almost made him gag. Even the roughest people he’d been with had given him a moment to adjust, but the creature paid his comfort no mind as it continued working his throat. 

It was overwhelming, the taste of it so unfamiliar to anything Jack usually had rammed down his throat, but he couldn’t say he disliked it, even if it would no doubt leave him unable to speak for a couple of days. He closed his eyes again and moaned around the tentacle, which seemed to spur it on further, possibly just from the vibrations alone. 

Another few tentacles emerged from the pool, and Jack soon felt them slither up his legs, pulling at his breeches and quickly managing to get them off. They might have been ripped, but he couldn’t know, his senses too preoccupied with the way the tentacle in his throat had started writhing, growing more and more frantic until Jack could feel something cold pour down his throat. The tentacle slipped out, giving him a mouthful of the liquid on its way out, which he swallowed on pure instinct before gasping for air. The taste of it still lingered, salty as sea water, but before Jack could ponder on it anymore, another tentacle pried at his lips and he willingly let it in, relaxing his jaw to allow it to easily get as deep as he now knew it wanted to go. It was a bit difficult with the lack of space, but he managed to flex his tongue against the base of it, making it twitch as if it had been startled. Had he been able to, he would have grinned in triumph, but for now he’d have to save that for later. 

He continued to use his tongue, as much as he could at least, and soon this tentacle too was spilling itself into his mouth, having pulled back earlier this time. Now, the taste didn’t take him by surprise and he licked his lips, more as a gesture to himself since he was fairly certain the creature couldn’t see him. 

Another tentacle made for his mouth, and by now Jack was starting to find it a bit repetitive. That almost-boredom didn’t last long though, as soon a few of the smaller tentacles slipped between his legs, first caressing buttocks then prodding at his entrance. Jack tried to force himself to relax, but the squirming in his throat was making it a tad difficult, and as such, when the creature began to stretch him open it came with a burn that bordered on too much. 

The tentacle in his mouth let off for a second and Jack took a deep breath as two others spread his legs. He looked down, watching as one about the width of an average cock (perhaps a bit above) positioned itself in front of his entrance, and held for a moment before going inside. Its sliminess made for a quick, and surprisingly painless entry and just like the one in his mouth, it went deep. Jack let out a loud moan as it brushed against his sweet spot, the pressure remaining as more and more of the tentacle slipped past it. He wished he could have reached down to touch himself, to let off some of the tension, but he was still kept in an iron grip and had to accept that this would be a drawn out experience. 

Fighting to surpress another moan, he bit his lower lip, but his mouth was soon pried open and put to use again, the two tentacles inside him now moving in a steady, simultaneous rhythm. It went on like that for a while, the tentacles switching for new ones as they pumped their seed, or whatever it was, into him. It did seem like the creature was getting tired, however, because its grip on Jack’s arms got lighter, even slipping now and then. Not that it had to worry about keeping Jack in place. He didn’t plan on going anywhere, even as the third tentacle in a row pulled out of his ass, with a trail of white liquid dripping from it, only to be replaced with two more this time, twisted together to move in simultaneously. 

Jack’s back arched, and he strained against the creature’s grip as he was stretched to his limits, and his arms were finally let go. Almost entranced by the sight, he moved a hand down to rest on the slight, but notable bulge at the base of his stomach. He kept it there for some time, captivated by the feeling of movement inside of him, but eventually managed to gather his thoughts enough to bring his hand to his cock.

It only took a few pumps to get him over the edge, and when it did it was powerful enough to make his vision go dark. 

When Jack came to he was still panting, and the creature was nowhere to be seen. He stood up, despite every part of his body protesting, and slowly limped back to his effects, picking them up as he made for the cave exit. 

He _had_ to remember this place. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment or die by my sword this took considerable emotional effort to write also I'm starving for praise


End file.
